Misinformed About Rainbows
by Neal Wolf
Summary: Scootaloo lays hooves on a very popular... and disturbing, for her... piece of literature, and Rainbow Dash has to help her overcome her sudden fear of rainbows, Cloudsdale... and her. Note: I may change the title at a later date.


Scootaloo wandered the streets of Ponyville a bit dejectedly; her parents had been more than willing to give her the time to herself she'd asked for after her doctor's visit, provided she was home for supper. "Stupid doctor, what does _he_ know?" she muttered. His answer to the most prominent question in her mind, now that she, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle had finally gotten their cutie marks, wasn't promising. Her meandering steps led her to Ponyville's most recent addition: the new Golden Oak Library, founded by the predecessor of Princess Twilight Sparkle as curator of the original.

"Well," said that very pony, an older, dark gray unicorn named Shadow Gray, smiling as the bell above the door chimed with Scootaloo's entrance, "I confess myself pleasantly surprised to be graced by the presence of one of the vaunted Cutie Mark Crusaders. What can I do for you this fine day, young miss Scootaloo?"

The pegasus filly heaved a sigh. "I'm not really sure if there's anything you _can_ do, Mister Gray... or anypony else, for that matter..."

The unicorn slightly shifted the long cloak he seemed to always wear, his demeanor changing from cheerful to politely concerned. "I've a fresh pot of tea, two cups, and at least one good ear, if you'd care to discuss what troubles you."

She nodded her agreement and sat at a nearby table as Shadow magically set the cups out and poured. "I just left the doctor's office a little while ago..." she began, then just sort of stared into her cup.

"He wasn't the bearer of good news, I take it," the unicorn prompted, nearly dipping his long black mane into his teacup as he lifted it for a sip.

"He said I might never be able to fly," Scootaloo whimpered, then took a sip of her tea to steady herself before continuing. "He told Mom and Dad that he wasn't sure, and that they should take me to a pegasus specialist in Cloudsdale to make certain, but he thinks I have something called WMD."

"Wing Malformation Disorder," Shadow nodded. "I've read about it; it's an uncommon but not unheard-of malady that causes a pegasus's wings to not develop at the same rate as the rest of her or his body, correct?"

The filly nodded sadly. "I wanna fly, almost as much as I wanted to get my cutie mark, not just 'cause it'd be fun or it's what pegasi are supposed to do, but..." she paused, turning her head toward the floor for a moment, then looked back to her host. "I wanna learn everything Rainbow Dash can teach me; she said she'd take me to Cloudsdale to check out flight schools the weekend after next, and I want her to be proud of me. If I do have this WMD thing, that means..."

"It means," Shadow interrupted, "that it may take you longer than normal to learn to fly, not necessarily that you never will. I seem to recall hearing that one of our fellow residents of Ponyville - Bulk Bicep, I believe his name is - also has this condition, and he can fly, albeit admittedly not very well. As for Rainbow Dash, correct me if I'm mistaken, but the one pegasus she's closest to in all of Equestria, beside perhaps yourself, is Fluttershy, also not a very strong flier by all accounts."

"Yeah, I know," Scootaloo grumbled. "It's just..." she sighed again.

"You're worried, and a bit frightened," the unicorn offered, receiving a nod in reply. His expression brightened a bit. "Perhaps there are two ways I might be of assistance to you." She looked at him curiously, so he continued. "If you'd like to learn more about WMD, I'd suggest _Grazer's Guide to Pegasus Physiology_ ; though she passed many years ago, Green Grazer is still considered the foremost authority on illnesses unique to specific pony types. Alternately, if you'd like to simply take your mind off your troubles for a while, I'm certain there's a copy of _Daredevil Scooter Stunts from Beginner to Pro_ on my shelves somewhere... though, from what I've seen about town, you could write your own addendum to _that_ volume," he added with a wink.

This brought an appreciative grin from the young pegasus. "Would you mind if I look around for a little while?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Shadow smiled back, then stifled a yawn. "I will, however, have to ask you to excuse me; I generally take a nap after my tea. Help yourself to whatever strikes your fancy. I'll determine what you've borrowed later, and of course expect it back when you've finished."

"Okay," Scootaloo was visibly in better spirits as the stallion rose from the table and began making his way up the nearby staircase. "Um, Mister Gray?" He paused and regarded her sheepish grin over his shoulder. "Thanks... for everything."

"You are quite welcome, little filly," he nodded, smiling warmly, then continued up the stairs.

The winged Cutie Mark Crusader let her eyes wander over the various shelves for a while, awed by the sheer diversity of the tomes in the collection. She collected the two books suggested to her, depositing them both in her saddle bag, and was about to leave when a third caught her eye. She pulled it from the shelf to examine the cover more closely. "Hmm... _Rainbow Factory_ ," she said to herself. "Maybe it talks about Cloudsdale; guess I should know a little about the place before I go there for the first time." She slipped it into her saddlebag with the others and left.

* * *

Several days later, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watched - at first with mild amusement then with open-mouthed awe - as their friend and fellow Crusader launched from the ramp they'd prepared. Scootaloo let herself raise a little from her scooter in mid-air, then threw herself into a double forward flip, pushing the scooter's handlebar as she did so to send it into a synchronous double backward flip. She then recovered the vehicle, gracefully landed on the second ramp that had been constructed for just this purpose, and skidded to a stop at the bottom with a self-assured smirk.

"That was **AMAZING**!" Sweetie Belle squealed.

"You said it," agreed Apple Bloom. "You _gotta_ show Rainbow Dash that one before y'all go to Cloudsdale this weekend."

The orange filly cringed visibly at the mention of the older pegasus's name. "Um, I'm... not going with her any more..."

" _What_?!" the other two exclaimed in unison.

"I'm not going to Cloudsdale," Scootaloo said more determinedly, "not with _her_ , anyway".

"But that trip's been all you could talk about for _weeks_ ," Apple Bloom gave her a confused look. "Why, all'a sudden, ain't you goin' now?"

"Nothing's wrong with Rainbow Dash, right?" asked Sweetie Belle, her concern obvious.

"Hey, Crusaders!" called a familiar voice; Rainbow Dash approached from up the way, apparently in perfect health. "What's up?"

Scootaloo's expression immediately became horror-struck at the sound; she squeaked it terror, leapt back onto her scooter, and vanished in a cloud of dust. This left the new arrival confused and the two remaining fillies even more so.

"What the hay was _that_ all about?" Rainbow lifted one foreleg and sniffed underneath it, then blew into an upraised hoof and sniffed that. "Nope, ain't me..."

"How come y'all ain't goin' to Cloudsdale this weekend no more, Rainbow?" asked Apple Bloom.

"We're not?" Rainbow looked even more confused. "News to me; who told you that?"

"She did," the earth pony filly told her, pointing a hoof in the direction Scootaloo had just left.

"We'd just asked her why when you showed up," Sweetie Belle elaborated, "and, well, you saw what happened..."

"Looks like that's not the only weird thing she's been doing lately," Rainbow informed the pair. "I'd just been by her house looking for her; her mom said she freaked out over the rainbow I had the weather team put up after yesterday's shower."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this, ladies," a new voice said; the cloaked form of Shadow Gray walked up to them and nodded politely to each. "It may have something to do with the very reason I've been looking for you, Ms. Dash." The pegasus arched an eyebrow with a mix of curiosity and suspicion; the Crusaders were still simply confused. "Scootaloo paid me a visit last week after her doctor's visit."

"She told us about that," Apple Bloom cut in. "That's when she got the book she learned that awesome trick from."

Sweetie Belle nodded, then smiled to the male. "She said you really helped her get past the initial shock from the doctor."

"Shock?" Rainbow looked confused, then shook her head. "Oh, yeah, the WMD thing; her folks told me about it."

"I had slipped off for a nap before she left," Shadow explained. "When I went back to check my inventory to see what she'd borrowed, I found that, in addition to the two books I'd suggested, a third one was also missing." He turned his attention directly on Rainbow as he continued. "I believe you may be familiar with it... _Rainbow Factory_?"

The pegasus groaned, lowering her head and covering her eyes with one hoof. "Yeah, that'd explain it."

"What's _Rainbow Factory_?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"A work of fiction that really isn't appropriate for younger readers," Shadow told her. "The blame is partly mine for not keeping my copy somewhere less accessible."

"Why would..." Rainbow stopped herself mid-sentence. "She was probably thinking she could learn something about Cloudsdale before we left. If she thinks any of it's true..."

Apple Bloom shook her head. "Ah don't get it... ah mean, it's just a book, right?"

"A book in which Scootaloo herself is the main character," said Shadow.

"It... doesn't paint Cloudsdale or me in a very good light," Rainbow added. "It's... pretty gruesome." She then turned to Shadow. "I'd better go talk to her mom and dad, then talk to her, if she'll let me."

Shadow nodded. "I was planning to head for Sugar Cube Corner after I found you. It's in the same direction; mind an old stallion's company?"

"No, sir," Rainbow smiled, and the two headed off.

The two remaining Crusaders stayed where they were. "Anything seem strange to you?" Apple Bloom's words stopped the elder of the two adults a short distance off, cocking an ear to listen.

"Scootaloo overreacting to a scary story?" Sweetie Belle shrugged. "Sounds perfectly normal to me."

"Not that," the earth pony filly replied, "Mister Gray." This also stopped Rainbow in her tracks, glancing back and forth between the fillies and the cloaked stallion, who was listening more intently as Apple Bloom continued. "Since when does Rainbow Dash call anybody 'sir' who isn't one of her superiors in the Wonderbolts?"

"Now that you mention it," said Sweetie Belle after a moment's thought, "I've never heard Rarity say anything about that cloak he's always wearing, and she makes comments about what everypony's wearing. Plus, it can be hot as dragon breath out, and he'll still have that thing on".

Apple Bloom nodded. "Applejack's always told me to be respectful to mah elders, but she makes a point of reminding me with him, every time his name comes up. Makes ya wonder if our sisters an' their friends know somethin' about him we don't."

"Makes you wonder what he's hiding with that cloak, too... maybe we should..." Sweetie Belle suddenly stopped, looking confused. Just before, at the edge of her vision, Rainbow thought she'd seen a hint of a flash deep in Shadow's eyes.

"Shoot," Sweetie Belle went on, shaking her head, "I completely forgot what I was saying."

"You were saying... um... dang it, I cain't remember neither," Apple Bloom looked equally confused. "Ah cain't even remember what we were talkin' about."

The unicorn filly shrugged. "I guess it wasn't too important if we both forgot. How are your dance lessons coming?"

As the two Crusaders walked away chatting, Rainbow turned to her companion with a sly grin. The cloaked stallion - who was, Rainbow knew, far more than he seemed - returned the grin with a wink as they turned to continue on their way.

* * *

"Okay, get it together," Scootaloo told herself, pacing her bedroom and taking several deep breaths to try to slow her racing heart. "I got away, I'm home, I'm safe... she didn't even get close." She took a few more deep breaths, slowly feeling her pulse rate return to normal. Her eyes drifted to her night stand and the three books stacked atop it... particularly the one on top. She started to wish she'd never seen the title _Rainbow Factory_ , then quickly admonished herself for it; better that she know the consequences of failing a Cloudsdale flight school before she ended up _in_ one. Still, just the thought that Rainbow Dash, her friend - her _sister_ , at least before - was such a heartless monster...

She'd been utterly horrified the first time she'd read it; every fiber of her being had wanted to look away, to close the book, to put it down, to throw it across the room, even to take it back to Mister Gray right then and there... but she couldn't. Seeing the truth of the one pony in all Equestria who was as much family to her as her own parents had her mesmerized, transfixed to the pages by abject shock. How could she do such things to innocent ponies? Worse, she almost seemed to take a perverse pleasure in it. It was more than the young filly's mind and heart could take: her hero... was an abomination.

She had no clue how long she'd been pacing when her mother's voice sounded from below. "Scootaloo, honey, could you come down, please? Someone's here to see you."

"Probably Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle," she thought; she had left her fellow Crusaders rather abruptly, and they probably wanted to make sure she was okay and find out what was going on. She took one more deep breath before trotting down the stairs... and nearly bolted right back up them upon seeing the rainbow-maned pegasus sitting in her living room with her father.

Before she could, she felt her mother's reassuring wing drape over her back. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said soothingly. "Dad and I promise nopony's going to hurt you." She gently led Scootaloo to the couch and sat her down between her father and herself... across from the mare Scootaloo's frightened eyes couldn't come off of.

"Hey squirt," Rainbow said nonchalantly. "I, uh, hear you've been doing some reading lately."

"She knows," Scootaloo's mind screamed. "Rainbow knows I know! She's gonna..." She stopped, the deep love she still held for Rainbow pushing one last bit of clear reasoning to assert itself. There was something in Rainbow's voice, below her usual cool exterior. It was... apologetic?

"Sorry I caused so much trouble for all of you," Rainbow raised her gaze slightly, encompassing both Scootaloo and her parents. "My friend asked me about using Scoots and me in her story before she published it; I really should've talked about it with you guys before giving her the go-ahead. It just never occurred to me that Scootaloo would ever read it."

"I'd like to have a word with Mister Gray on _that_ matter," Scootaloo's father muttered.

"Like I said before, he's the one who told me what was going on," Rainbow replied. "He asked me to relay his apologies and let you both know that he's rearranging the library as soon as he gets back to make sure more... mature... content is less accessible to younger ponies."

She then turned her attention fully back to Scootaloo. "Your mom and dad told me about what the doctor said the other day, too." Just as the filly started to think the matter had gone from bad to worse, Rainbow continued. "Soarin's cousin is a doctor in Cloudsdale who specializes in wing problems. I'll talk to him tomorrow at Wonderbolt practice about getting her to see you this weekend, but I'd ask to come along."

"Why?" Scootaloo asked; she tried to sound skeptical, but it came out sounding like she actually felt: simply confused.

Rainbow's trademark smirk pulled up one corner of her mouth. "So I can show you the Rainbow Factory," she said. "The _real_ one," she quickly added, seeing the young filly's eyes widen with returning terror. "I'm only allowed to bring one guest, so I'm afraid your mom and dad can't come along..."

"But we'll have a set time and place to meet," Scootaloo's mom interjected before the filly could panic again, "so we'll know something's wrong if one or both of you aren't there."

That calmed her some. She knew, no matter what, her folks would never let anything happen to her. She had no doubt of that. Of course, she'd once thought the same thing of Rainbow, but that was different... wasn't it?

"And if," Rainbow continued, "after you see it for yourself, you still don't want to look into flight schools..." she shrugged. "Well, that's your choice. You'll never hear another word about it out of me."

Scootaloo's eyes did widen then, not in fear but surprise. "Seriously? You won't think I'm a failure or a letdown?"

Rainbow scoffed. "Where in Celestia's name would'ja get an idea like _that_?" She then cringed slightly, noting as Scootaloo's parents each raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah," she said sheepishly, then shook her head a bit, returning her attention to Scootaloo. "No, I won't think you're a failure or a letdown," she said in complete seriousness. "I'll think you're my little sis and the most awesome little filly I know, just like I always have."

Scootaloo's mind was in a jumble, and she sat a while to sort it out. Rainbow couldn't feed her to the Pegasus Device with her mom and dad waiting for them; the only reason they were able to get away with their atrocities was because nopony knew what really happened to the flight school failures. There was also Derpy Hooves and Fluttershy; neither of them were very good fliers, probably not good enough when they were younger to pass the flight test, yet they were both very much alive. Granted, she wasn't certain if Derpy had ever lived in Cloudsdale - she knew Bulk Bicep hadn't - and Fluttershy had dropped out... literally... before taking the final exam. Still... she heaved a sigh and nodded her assent; the only way she would ever know for sure, she realized, was to see it for herself.

* * *

That Saturday found Rainbow and Scootaloo walking into the Cloudsdale Weather Factory, the former far more casually than the latter. Scootaloo noticed as they approached that it looked no different than the pictures she'd seen of it countless times before: not sweeping and elegant like many of Cloudsdale's other important buildings, but not the foreboding structure of doom on _Rainbow Factory_ 's cover, either. She took note as Rainbow nodded to the pair of security guards at the employees' entrance then stopped to read something on a nearby bulletin board.

"Slight change of plans, squirt," Rainbow said with a nod, then shook her head as the filly started nervously inching back. "Nothing like that; we'll _both_ still be meeting up with your folks at the cafe in two hours. We just have to swing by my boss's office before we head into the production area." She gave a simple shrug. "I'd wanted to take you to meet her afterward anyway."

Rainbow led the still-nervous filly along several corridors, eventually coming to a series of offices. She stopped at one door, noticing it was slightly ajar, then pushed it the rest of the way open and ushered Scootaloo in. "I've brought her," she said, closing the door behind her with a sound that seemed to Scootaloo much louder - and more final - than it actually was.

The pony behind the desk was in a large chair, faced away from the door. "So, the young miss Scootaloo has finally come to the weather factory," the mare's voice sounded unbelievably ominous to the poor filly, which was why she nearly fell over when the yellow mare turned around, flashing the brightest and cheeriest smile Scootaloo had ever seen. "I am so glad to finally meet you! Rainbow's told me so much about you that I practically feel like I know you already!" She came around the desk, dark green mane and tail flying out behind her, and threw a hug around the filly. This caused her reeling mind to slip too deep into shock to react, even when the mare's crystal pendant bopped her in the nose.

"Scoots, this is Aura Dusk, one of the coordinating supervisors here at the weather factory," Rainbow informed her, "and one of my best friends from when I was a filly." She turned more toward Aura as she continued. "She's also the author of _Rainbow Factory_."

"Yeah, I've gotten a lot of compliments on..." Aura suddenly stopped, looking back and forth between Rainbow and Scootaloo. "You mean, she..." her face fell as Rainbow nodded, and she turned fully to Scootaloo, raising one hoof before her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry! I can't even imagine how you, of all ponies, could've reacted to reading that..."

"Well, 'freaked out' would be an understatement," Rainbow put in, resting a wing across Scootaloo's shoulders. Strangely, the filly found it unnerving and comforting all at once.

"I _swear_ to you, absolutely nothing in that story is true, other than your name and Rainbow's," Aura told Scootaloo, looking her directly in the eye. "That was _never_ intended for a filly like you to read."

"You would have to say that," Scootaloo said, not completely convinced, then winced as soon as she said it. She suddenly remembered a particular character in the story. "Aurora Dawn..."

Aura Dusk nodded. "A play on my own name," she admitted, "and you saw what happened to her."

"Actually, that's why we came by, Aura," said Rainbow. "I wanted Scoots to see the real thing for herself..."

"And because of the new security measures, you can't bring a guest in any more," Aura finished for her, "so you needed my clearance".

Rainbow nodded, and Scootaloo looked up. "Rainbow said she was planning for us to see you anyway," she said nervously.

"You would have to say that," Aura laughed, mocking the filly's own words playfully. She then opened her office door for her guests. Scootaloo had relaxed a bit at Aura's cheery nature, but her next words brought the unease right back. "Okay, then, next stop: the Pegasus Device!"

Several winding corridors later, the trio found themselves approaching a set of large double doors flanked by two security guards. Rainbow and Aura had been chatting absently the whole way, while Scootaloo virtually forced herself to take each step. "What's up with the extra security anyway, Aura?" Rainbow asked.

"We had a break-in last week," she replied. "A unicorn using a cloud-walking spell; he almost made it to Spectra Production. Unfortunately, he teleported away before we could grab him, but we found out who he was, at least." Rainbow tilted her head curiously, neither she nor Aura noting that Scootaloo was also now paying more attention to the conversation, so Aura continued. "Wooden Bit; he's wanted all over Equestria for various scams and con games."

"Why's it so important to keep everypony out if the story's not true?" asked Scootaloo, eliciting a grin from both of the adult pegasi.

"We'll explain that after you see it, squirt," Rainbow told her as Aura had a brief conversation with the guards, who both nodded and stepped aside, holding the door open for the two managers and their guest.

When Scootaloo first laid eyes on the Pegasus Device, she realized that it was both much like it was described in the book and also very different. Light from a nearby vat reflected off one side of it brightly, yet there were no catwalks, no chains, and certainly no crusted blood at the top or screaming ponies. Taking in the rest of the room, she noticed two pegasi dropping something - she couldn't make out quite what - into the glowing vat to the left of the device. Off to the right was a large bin; a door set into the base of it opened onto a series of conveyor belts that led up to the hopper at the top of the Device. At the base of the Device itself, seven tubes ran down into the floor, presumably into the rainbow mixing room below.

"So, whaddaya think, kid?" asked Rainbow.

"I... I'm not sure _what_ to think," Scootaloo stammered. "What _is_ all this stuff?"

"The vat over there is Liquid Light," explained Aura, pointing off to the left. "It's a concoction the unicorns who helped build this place came up with: a combination of several glowing lichen and fungi found in most caves." She shifted her pointing hoof to the center. "That is technically called the Blast Sorter, but it got nicknamed the Pegasus Device when my book became popular. I'd tell you how it works, but I honestly have no idea myself."

Rainbow walked to the bin on the right, the others close behind. "And these little babies are the catalyst," she said, holding up what looked like a small piece of quartz she'd picked up from the conveyor belt. "Spectra crystals, possibly the rarest gem in Equestria."

Scootaloo tilted her head quizzically. "I don't get it; it looks like an ordinary chunk of crystal."

"Exactly the reason for all the security," said Aura, grinning. "Imagine if someone like Wooden Bit found out that the source of all the rainbows in Equestria looked like common quartz; they'd be selling phonies by the cartload and making off with billions."

"When a Spectra crystal is introduced to the Liquid Light, it causes a reaction a lot like a Sonic Rainboom," Aura went on.

"But not as impressive," Rainbow added with a smirk; the giggle this generated from Scootaloo turned that smirk into a warm smile.

Aura gave Rainbow a dirty look, then noted the filly's reaction and dismissed it. "The Blast Sorter contains the reaction and sorts the resulting Spectra into its individual colors. On very rare occasion, if someone does something upper management considers truly above and beyond, that pony will receive a Spectra crystal as a reward."

"What's it take to do that?" asked Scootaloo.

"Saving half the staff from a containment breach in the Lightning Room is one way," Dash offered, giving Aura a wink.

Aura grinned, holding up her pendant. "You actually got more of them out than I did, but I still appreciate you sharing the credit evenly."

Rainbow shrugged. "You noticed the breach first."

Scootaloo looked back and forth between the mares. "So where's your crystal?" she asked Rainbow.

"Well, I'm not much for jewelry," she told her, "so I had it converted; you know those rainbow pools around my house?"

The filly looked at Aura's pendant - which would fit in Scootaloo's hoof, though barely - then back at Rainbow. "Was yours bigger?"

The mare shook her head. "Nope; same size."

Aura laughed as Scootaloo's eyes widened. "A little goes a long way," she said, "and a good thing, too; we literally pump out thousands of gallons of Spectra to be shipped all over Equestria each week. Hey..." she looked up with the others as the sound of a low hum from the Blast Sorter caught their attention. "They're firing her up."

A nearby worker brought over three pair of protective earphones, which the visitors slipped on. The hum from the device became barely audible as they watched the two who'd been dropping ingredients into the Liquid Light vat each dunk a bucket, perhaps a gallon in volume, into the vat. They quickly poured the glowing fluid into the hopper atop the Blast Sorter, then flew down as the conveyor belts started, just enough to drop a Spectra crystal not much larger than Aura's pendant in. Scootaloo had to take a step back a moment later as a wall of sound rushed out from the "Pegasus Device", followed by the seven tubes at the base beginning to glow, each a different color of the rainbow.

Aura tapped the two Ponyville pegasi, then removed her headphones, showing them it was safe to do likewise. "That'll be sending Spectra down to the mixing room for about an hour," she informed them, waving to the tubes.

"Just from that little bit?" asked Scootaloo incredulously.

"I told you," Aura grinned. "A little goes a long way. Today's slow; we usually have it running constantly around the last week of winter."

"Everypony wants extra rainbows for the first day of spring," Rainbow added.

Scootaloo looked around, the wheels of her mind turning behind her eyes. "Okay, I get that you make the Liquid Light from cave plants and the Blast Sorter contains the reaction with the crystals and sorts the Spectra..."

"And we certainly don't slaughter fillies and colts to get it," added Aura with a smile.

Scootaloo gave a self-deprecating chuckle at that. "Where do the Spectra crystals come from?" she went on.

"There are mines in the northernmost part of Equestria," Aura told her. "Our miners were the first to report that the Crystal Empire had reappeared... had the director tearing her mane out, let me tell you. Fortunately, that all ended up working out, and now Princess Cadence oversees the mining operations and crystal shipping."

"You remember when Princess Cadence and the yaks came to Ponyville a little while back?" asked Rainbow. At Scootaloo's nod, she continued. "That was the dispute they came to settle; one of the mining teams hit a vein of Spectra crystals that crossed the border into Yakyakistan."

"That's why nopony could give any details," Scootaloo nodded in understanding. "To explain that, they'd have to explain the Spectra crystals, which you're keeping secret."

"Exactly," the cyan pegasus nodded, then turned to Aura. "I hate to say it, but we should probably head out; we're supposed to meet back up with Scoot's parents soon."

"Wouldn't want Mom and Dad thinking I'd been turned into orange and purple Spectra," Scootaloo added with a laugh, which was shared by the mares beside her.

"There is one thing I'd like to do before you go," said Aura more seriously. "Call it an apology..."

* * *

Shadow Gray looked up as the bell over his door chimed the following Monday afternoon, then smiled as he saw Scootaloo enter. "Good day, young miss," he greeted. "I take it your trip this past weekend went well?"

Scootaloo nodded after pulling the three books she'd borrowed from her saddle bag and placing them on a nearby table. "The doctor Rainbow helped set me up with said I do have WMD, but it's a really mild case; she thinks I'll probably grow out of it by the time I'm an adult. She also suggested a couple of flight schools that work specifically with fillies and colts with wing problems."

"Good news indeed," the stallion grinned, then nodded toward the books on the table, his grin fading a bit. "Am I correct to guess that you're now past the... adverse effects one of those had on you?"

"Oh, yeah," Scootaloo waved at the books dismissively. "You'd think I'd have learned by now not to lose it over a scary story."

"Given the principals in that particular story, I'd call it understandable," Shadow chuckled. He lifted the books magically and turned to put them away, then glanced back toward the filly. "That's pretty," he said, nodding toward her. "Something new?"

Scootaloo looked confused for a second, then smiled, glancing down at the crystal pendant hanging around her neck. "Yeah, a present... from a new friend..."

 _ **END**_


End file.
